


A new alliance

by Princess_L_D



Series: Loki Can Have It All [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_L_D/pseuds/Princess_L_D
Summary: Loki has been forgiven for his crimes and is trying to prove himself. Asgard is expecting the court of Vanaheim, to talk about further peace treaties. Loki is taking over Thor's task of showing the princess around.





	A new alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Thor2 a bit, Frigga lives, Loki turned "good" and he was forgiven. I might turn this into a series, but I needed a starting point. I want to write more "evil" Loki as well but I need to incorporate it properly. Also I do not own any of the characters obviously, only the original ones.  
Please enjoy and leave comments.

Loki and Thor were walking towards the Throne Room. Guests would soon be arriving from Vanaheim; a place nobody knew where it was completely. But the King of Vanaheim was visiting, along with a few of his court; to negotiate further peace treaties. The war between Asgard and Vanaheim had ended long ago; but further talks were always welcomed.  
“Why do you think Father wants me there?” Loki asked.  
Thor looked at him, “Father has forgiven you. We all have. We had our new beginning. Now let us celebrate and live prosperous in Asgard.” Loki smiled slightly and they entered the Throne Room. Frigga beckoned Loki next to her, while Thor took his stand closer to Odin, the heir to the throne. The doors opened and a small gathering of a court entered. In the front, the king of Vanaheim; Arvid. Followed a step behind him, was a woman, dark brown hair, that glistened redish in the sun, a gold dress flowing on her, a small crown of stars on her head. Thor frowned, this was not the Queen of Vanaheim; the Queen came from Alfheim, a tall, fair, blonde elf, who had been Queen for many centuries now. This woman had the same fair skin and was tall but the hair was not correct, neither was the crown the Queen would usually wear.  
The King stopped in front of the throne, and bowed, “Allfather. Thank you for having us.” His court bowed and the king stood again, holding out his hand to the woman; “This is my daughter, Leiyah. I had promised to take her with me. I hope you don’t mind.”  
Odin smiled, “Not at all. It is a pleasure. My son, Thor, will take care of you.” Loki suppressed the urge to flinch but kept looking at the fair maiden. She lifted her head to look at the Allfather and the Allmother and their sons, and her eyes were the most prominent feature, showing her connection to Alfheim; they were a striking blue, almost purple in a certain light, with the stars shimmering in them. She bowed slightly again. Odin asked them all to join in the festivities, and they all entered the banquet hall. Loki saw his father and Arvid sitting together, talking about further engagements, while Thor slipped out of hall, following the Warriors Three. He turned back quickly and shot Loki a pleading look; to which he nodded. Thor grinned and left. Loki straightened himself and sat to find the princess. Leiyah was standing at a pillar, watching the commotion. As he walked closer her eyes found his and she gave a small smile.  
“Good evening Princess Leiyah, my name is Loki. May I escort you to a seat?”  
Her eyes searched his and answered, “I know who you are. And yes, you may.”  
Once they were seated, she turned to him again, “Wasn’t your brother supposed to… what was it? Ah… take care of me?”  
Loki smiled at the small venom in her voice, “Yes, but he finds himself busy and bored with these feasts. I, on the other hand, am all yours if you wish it.”  
“I have heard your powers were of illusions and minor magic. Is this true?”  
He searched for a servant who was bringing a new pitcher of wine, waved his hand slightly, and snakes appeared in the pitcher. The servant almost dropped it but scrambled away quickly, not wanting to draw attention to him. He waved his hand again and the snakes disappeared. The Princess chuckled. “I guess we could find some things to do during my stay.”  
“Why is your mother not with us?”  
“She had business to attend to in Alfheim. Would you show me around?” Loki nodded and helped her up, leading her out of the hall into the hallways. “What would you like to see?”  
“Everything.” She had a glint of mischief in her eyes and he could appreciate that, so he led her to the utmost top tower.  
“This here is the best view in all of Asgard. You can quite literally see everything.” He watched her walk around and stop at the spot he would usually. The one overlooking the gardens and leading to the oceans. She looked up into the night sky and he felt a peacefulness around her. He stepped closer. “It looks so peaceful. So calm. As if the night was taking over.” He could appreciate that.  
She looked at him, over the gold and green that adorned his body, the long beautiful black hair, the piercing blue- green eyes, the way he held himself and asked, “Can I expect your brother to be busy during my whole trip?”  
“I would assume it.”  
She smirked slightly, “Good. Then you will have time for me.”  
“Yes, of course. Would you like to do anything specific?”  
She turned to him, “I would love to walk through the gardens, walk through the castle, and to see the places you like.” Loki nodded slightly, crossing his hands before him.

Thor walked into Loki’s chambers as the god was in the middle of washing up. “Yes Brother?”  
“Thank you for helping me out today Loki. I will be quite busy, difficult matters to attend to, but the Princess will need an escort. Would-“ he was interrupted by Loki, “Do not worry. We have already talked about it. I will show her the gardens tomorrow and parts of the castle. You do, whatever is necessary and I will never let anybody know.” Thor smiled and clapped Loki on the shoulder before he left. 

The next morning, Leiyah was dressed more casually, in some slacks and a shirt, both in a dark blue, complementing her eyes. She was waiting outside of the banquet hall as Loki excused himself to show her around. “Thank you for doing this.”  
“What?”  
“Spending time with me. My father did not wish for me to bring my handmaidens. I know you must have other things to do.”  
He saw some loneliness in her, something he had felt a few times. “I enjoy your company, my lady. I have done a few things that warrant others to be cautious around me. I enjoy showing you things and talking to you.”  
“I have heard of what you have done. Power can be tempting. For all of us.” He shuffled as she continued, “I hope you know that I believe things that we have done in the past do not reflect on who we are today or who we can be tomorrow.”  
“A wise saying.”  
“My mother taught it to me. She reminded me of who we are, and how people will perceive me. The daughter of a god and an elf. There are many who say I should not exist. Many who believe the power that could come from my parents would be too much. But you do not seem scared of me.”  
“As someone who has been feared, I do not see a reason to see you as one. As you said, things from the past do not reflect on who you are.” She smiled at him.  
“Is there a specific spot I need to see in the gardens, something secretive.”  
“You like secrets, my lady?”  
She smirked, “As a royal you need them.” He agreed and started walking a more secluded path, creating an illusion for the guards to follow. “Impressive. Though you did not fully get my eyes right.”  
“Even after staring at them for eternity, I doubt I would be able to get them correct.” A faint smile appeared on her face. He continued, “This was a place I sought out, whenever I was feeling, overwhelmed, with the court and all it’s laws.” It was a small, darker alcove, not always being tended to. The bushels were a little too big, not trimmed, flowers were overgrowing and mixing with others, creating completely new ones. Her eyes followed some of the more intricate flowers until landing on a pack of golden blue ones. “They smell divine.”  
He agreed, “Sometimes, the most unusual mixtures can create something perfect.” Leiyah nodded.  
“What would you do here, if you felt the need to come here?”  
“When I was younger; practice illusions. After that, I would just lie here. Waiting for my mother to grow worried and have the guards come look for me.”  
“Mischief through and through. I used to get in trouble as well. I liked to go to places I shouldn’t. Doing things I shouldn’t. It would frighten my father and anger him, but my mother knew it was just in my nature, as part elf.”  
He understood in a way, his father had kept his Jotunpowers secret, making him angry and conflicted. Feeling unsure and jealous, unloved, betrayed. Those feelings led him to doing unspeakable things. Saying unspeakable things to his mother and father. To Thor. After the news that his mother had almost died, Loki had helped Thor to save Asgard and had apologized and served time and done his share to earn back trust, respect and love. The mortal Thor had loved, or still does, had been left on earth and his brother had been a mourning idiot for the longest time. By now he had controlled his powers, not taking on the Name Laufeyson, but Odinson.  
“Where are our illusions walking to at the moment?”  
“They just walked around the giant fountain in the east of the garden. Would you like them to come back?”  
She nodded, “I would love to see more of the castle. I don’t know how long my visit will be.”  
“Very well.” He twisted his hand, offered her his arm, and in the right moment he busted the illusion, without anyone knowing any better. Leiyah tried to suppress a smile. Her eyes were sparkling, another constellation taking place in her eyes. 

As they walked along the castle, Loki kept pointing out things, secret places he liked, places he had scared his brother, places his mother had played with him as a child. They walked past giant oak doors and she halted him. “What is in there?”  
“The Asgardian Royal Library. One entrance.” Her eyes grew, “Can we go in?”  
“You enjoy books?”  
“Immensely.” He opened the doors with a flick of his hand, and her eyes grew even more.  
“There must be millions of books in here!”  
“I think somebody was once charged with counting them. He died.” She laughed.  
“Do you enjoy reading?”  
Loki nodded, remembering the books his mother always brought him.  
Leiyah suddenly flushed lightly, “Would you show me one of your favorites?”  
He waved the guards away, to wait in the hall, and guided the princess to a backrow. He looked for the green cover with golden lettering and handed it to her.  
She chuckled. “Is something amusing?”  
“The green and gold? I sense a pattern.”  
He smirked, “Actually, that is the second covering for the book. I had it fashioned. I have read it so often it fell off.”  
“It must be good then.”  
“Would you like to loan it? For your stay?”  
“You would allow it?”  
He nodded, “Not too many people in this palace read. My mother and I do. My father and brother have too many things to do.”  
“I would like to read it very much.” He waved his hand one more time and it disappeared.  
“It is in your room, princess.” She nodded her thanks and continued to walk along the books. She stopped in front of books from Vanaheim. “Have you ever read some of these?”  
“I have a few. You have skilled poets and story tellers.”  
She scrunched her nose, “I was never one for poetry. I do like a good dark story though. May I see if you have one of my favorites?”  
“Please do.” He watched her walk along the shelfs, occasionally smirking at or touching one. Loki made a small mental note, which ones they were, and marked them with a small brand with his magic.  
“Ah. Here it is.” She pulled a dark green, large book out and showed it to him, “The stories of the haunted gods. It kept me up for days, while reading it.”  
“Because it was good or because it was scary?”  
“Both.”  
He studied it and said, “I must confess I have never heard of it. It is a rather large book.”  
“It is very good, in my humble opinion. Are you reading anything at the moment?”  
He nodded, remembering the book beside his bed. She took the book back and placed it back in its spot. “Maybe afterwards you could read this.”  
“I look forward to it.” She started to look around more and Loki vanished the book to his room. “Are there any books from Alfheim?”  
He thought for a while, “I don’t know. I would think so but I wouldn’t know where.” She nodded, “Maybe that could be a thing to do for one day? Look into shelfs of the library you haven’t researched yet.”  
“It sounds like a plan.” 

She was quiet for a few moments before asking, “May I request something?”  
“Of course.”  
“I don’t particularly enjoy eating breakfast in big crowds. I am simply not the type for it. Would you mind eating breakfast with me tomorrow morning in my chambers?”  
He was silent for a moment, remembering Thor was supposed to show her around, but Thor was not here. “Yes. When would you like to eat?”  
“How about 9? It gives me enough time to sleep and read a bit.” He nodded, a small smile on his lips. “It would be my delight. Would you like anything in particular?”  
“Every fruit and sweet things you can recommend.” He nodded and smirked.  
“You are a lover of sweets?”  
She flushed, “Can’t you tell?”  
He frowned, “What do you mean?”  
“I have seen the women around here; I do not look like them.”  
“No, of course not. Not everyone has such interesting eyes. They must be unique.”  
“That is not what I meant, oh prince. I meant my figure. It is not as lean as other women here.”  
He recognized insecurities. He felt them, he had lived them. But he did not understand what she was talking about. She looked beautiful. Her face not gaunt, but full, with a nice pink sheen on her cheeks. Her body curved to perfection.  
“Forgive me, but I fail to see any negative aspects about you.”  
She rolled her eyes, “Don’t give me fake flattery. I know I am heavier than a woman should be.”  
He realized what she meant; someone had made her feel that way once; he growled slightly. “I apologize again but I don’t think you are. If anyone has made you believe that, they should be flogged. You are a very beautiful woman, and any future suitors should feel lucky to have you.” She blinked at him, once, twice. Then smiled slightly. Something she had picked up from the god of mischief was that he hardly lied, ironically because people still called him silvertongue or the god of lies.  
They walked to the dinning hall and sat down next to each other. It seemed that they still had more to talk about. He asked her about her home. He had never been to Vanaheim. Nobody had, except for Odin. Leiyah was silent for a moment, studying the dark-haired prince. So, unlike her brother, so unlike his father, but calm and gentle in moments, much like his mother. She doubted he would tell; for Vanaheim was a secret.  
“This is not a conversation to be had in a full room; but I will tell you some. During the summer, the time I was born; the heavens turn purple, a light purple during the day and a dark purple during the night. It is warmer there than it is here, even in the winter, but there is always a wind. There are many mountains, and many springs. There are flowers of pure starlight, a gift from my mother once, flowers of changing colors, flowers of scents that can’t be explained. The magic, even the seidr, is constantly buzzing. It is like a constant hum around us.” She quieted as she noticed someone looking. Sif was watching out of the corner of her eyes.  
Loki cleared his throat, aware of the people around him, aware of their conversations, “Do your eyes reflect the night sky?”  
She nodded.  
“I always enjoyed the night. I bet it is more beautiful in Vanaheim.”  
She narrowed her eyes, not sure what he was trying to get at. “My Prince, I will excuse myself for tonight. I will see you tomorrow morning.” His eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded. Leiyah left, unsure if the conversation she had had with Loki had been a mistake. Her father was waiting for her in her rooms.  
“Father.”  
“How are you Leiyah? I know I have ignored you a bit while we were here.”  
“I am fine. Getting to see Asgard in his glory.”  
“Yes, I am glad the prince is showing you around.” Not knowing, if her father knew of Loki escorting her or not, she chose to answer with, “Yes, he has been very kind.”  
He nodded, “I don’t think these conversations will last longer than another 2 days. Prepare to leave by then. I want to check on your mother as soon as possible.”  
“Of course, father.” He kissed her atop the head and left. 

Loki was at her door promptly at 9, with servants behind him. She smiled, as she let them enter, and they arranged a spread. Loki was watching her, in another flowing white- golden gown with green accents. “You look well rested.”  
“Thank you, my prince. Even though I hardly slept. The book has truly been wonderful. I am half- way finished with it.”  
He smirked at that, not giving off that he had been reading half of the night in the book she had recommended. “I am glad you are enjoying it. Shall we?”  
She sat down and he followed. He showed her various fruits they did not have, and when he put one of the berries on top of a tarte, she felt that this must be what Valhalla would be like.  
Leiyah asked, “What is your brother doing so urgently that he can’t even spend a few minutes with me?”  
He smirked, “Is my company bothersome or even boring?”  
“Not at all. I have enjoyed your company. I am just naturally curious.”  
“Well, to tell the truth; I don’t know. My brother and I’s relationship is strained. He wouldn’t tell me what was so urgent. But I assure you, if he had taken the time to get to know you, he would surely forget his obligations, whatever they are.”  
She blushed slightly. “I feel I need to tell you; we might be leaving tomorrow or the day after.”  
His face fell, but he caught it. “You must be happy to go back home.”  
Leiyah nodded, “It will be nice, but I must confess; I will miss your presence.” After a while she continued, “Would you write me?”  
He looked deep into her eyes, marveling at them, before answering, “Of course. You are the first intelligent person I have come across in a long while.” This made her laugh.  
“Would you mind to just spend some time around here. Read and talk, without anyone watching.”  
“I would love that.”  
She led him to the couches, and she plopped down on one, while he took the one beside her. She was fidgeting with a tousle on her dress. “What is bothering you? You want to ask something.”  
She looked up. Loki had a way of noticing everything, “You have been to Midgard. How was it?”  
Loki was startled at the question, “You forget, I did not do a lot of traveling. I was… somewhat… busy.”  
She rolled her eyes, “I know. But… what you saw? How was it?”  
He tried to remember what he saw before the Chitauri and him started demolishing the city. “It was, different. In some aspects they are far more advanced than we are, in others fare behind. There was less green. More people.”  
She was listening intently, “I wish I could see it once. I have heard of others, who have gone. My father has never allowed any of us to go.”  
“I doubt my father would let me leave Asgard ever again. Else I would have loved to have shown you.”  
She was watching Loki, a glimmer in both their eyes, before she took the book and started reading. He conjured up the book, he had been reading before, looked at her a few more seconds before reading on. He watched her though, watching her reactions, her small smiles and her eyes widening. It was adoring.  
They sat in silence for a long time, until he asked her “What is it that you do at home?”  
She put the book down, gently, with a small slip of paper as a bookmark, before answering, “I help plan festivals, or help with preparations for events or visitors. I started looking into foreign affairs, but there really isn’t too much. I try to help where I can.”  
“Surely there are more things the future Queen needs to learn or do?”  
She furrowed her brows, “I am not the next queen. I have an older sister; Serelle. She will take over the kingdom once my father passes into Valhalla.”  
“Forgive me, I did not know.”  
“Not many outside of Vanaheim do.”  
“So you have more freedom, or are there expectations for you?”  
She answered, “I think there might be more freedom than my sister has, but I do what is needed of me. Who knows what will need to happen?”  
“Even marry?”  
She sucked in a harsh breath, “It has never been a topic of discussion, but I would guess so. Maybe it will be a love match. Like my parents.”  
His parents had not been a love match but had fallen in love. Loki dismissed the topic and they read on in silence, he wished he had just told her that he had been reading her suggested book, instead of keeping it a secret. But his pride was a dangerous thing.  
There was a knock on her door, Leiyah straightened, “Yes please?”  
Thor entered, blinking at Loki quickly. “My lady, I have a letter from your father.” He handed it to her, she read over it, and folded it close again.  
“Thank you.”  
“I apologize, if my absence is troublesome for you. There are many things I need to… look out for. And-“ Leiyah cut him off, “No worries, my lord. Your brother has been a great companion. He has shown me your great city.”  
Thor looked at Loki, unable to read his brother. “Well, I am glad. Your father still believes, I have been doing all of these things. Would you-“  
“I will not tell my father you were a bad host. There is no reason for it.”  
“Thank you, my lady. I must leave. Princess, Brother.” He nodded at the two and left. Leiyah waited a few moments before walking to the fire to burn the letter. Loki looked at her questioning.  
She shrugged, “The language of Vanaheim is a secret.”  
Another knock, “Yes?”  
A guard came in, one of Loki’s. “My prince, your mother has requested your presence.”  
“Very well.” He stood, “I shall be back. Would you like to see the lake we have?”  
Her eyes brightened, “Very much. Shall we meet in the gardens, near the statuettes at the beginning?”  
“Yes. Say in 3 hours?” She nodded and dismissed him with returning to her book. 

Loki walked to his mother. “Mother, you have requested me.”  
Frigga turned and smiled, a warm, loving, motherly smile. She extended her hand to pull him into a chair next to her. “I have. I have hardly seen you since our guests have arrived. You have been staying out of trouble?”  
He smirked slightly, “Of course, mother.”  
“What do you think of the princess? I know Thor has been showing her around but surely you must have made a quick impression.”  
“She is a very proud character.” He thought back to the way she crocked her neck slightly, as if to question him, “She is interesting, with the way she holds herself and how she speaks.”  
“You have spoken to her?”  
“In passing.” The lie came easy. Silvertongued.  
Frigga nodded, “She is certainly beautiful.” Loki nodded, her sparkling eyes and beautiful curves in his mind.  
“I don’t know how happy your father is concerning negotiations. Asgard has never had a problem with Alfheim, but Vanaheim has caused troubles in the past, now always content with the treaty but things might change. I feel a change in the wind, and I do not know where it is coming from. If it comes to trouble between Vanaheim and Asgard, Alfheim might side with Vanaheim.”  
“Because of the queen?”  
“And her child.” So, Frigga did not know about Serelle. “It is difficult enough for a god to have a child, but with an elf, nonetheless. We do not know her powers. She could be an enemy, or our biggest ally. I hope Thor is kind to her.”  
It was true what his mother had said, there were few noble- women who had a good chance of bearing offspring, and elfs were even worse. For Arvid, to have two daughters, it was close to a miracle. “I am sure he is mother. Shall we eat something?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are there marriage plans between Vanaheim and Asgard?” Loki inquired.  
“Not as of now. We can’t take away the heir to the throne of Vanaheim. And a husband is not required to rule over there. And I doubt Thor would be willing to marry whomever your father choses.” Loki wasn’t even a consideration. He smiled slightly, not wanting his mother to notice the feeling of jealousy riding up again, but she did. “Loki. We would never ask anything of you that you would not want. And as I said, it is unlikely that a marriage is to take place. Your father and Arvid have been peaceful for many centuries and just need to change a few contracts.” 

Loki was sitting between the statuettes. He was early and watching the wind blow through the trees, aware of every person in a distant radius, every animal, every move. Just this one he only caught a second before:  
“My Prince.” He turned, not startled, confused.  
“Not many people have the ability to sneak up on me.” It made her smirk, a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
“The oceans and lakes we have in Vanaheim are always warm, even in the winter.”  
“Ours are cooler. It takes a while to get used to it. There is one entrance from the lake that goes directly into the castle into an underground water spring.”  
“If I had brought more suitable clothing, I would have loved to have seen it.”  
“Maybe another time.” She looked over, questioning whether she would ever come back to Asgard. She had found comfort in the prince, though she heard the rumors; of lies, deceit, fear. But there were others; maids who whisper of his beauty, of his rough nature, of his wicked tongue. She had picked up on them easily, but she had not seen him as either. The god of mischief was a man with a dark past and an unsure future.  
“Tell me, prince.” He had to smirk at the name, “What are your fathers plans for you in the future?”  
He hesitated, “Who knows. They used to be advisor to the future king, but now. I might just read and think for the rest of my immortal life.”  
“I doubt it. I can’t see your future completely, because I am only half elf and I never learned to deepen it, but I can see greatness and a sense of completion in your future. But before that forgiveness needs to happen.”  
He guided her to a riverbank, “I am working on earning that forgiveness.”  
She shook her head, “Not theirs. You have earned that. I sense it. You need to forgive yourself.”  
“I doubt my father has forgiven me, or trusts me.”  
“Trust and forgiveness are two separate things. But I see the way he looks at you when you don’t notice. He has, and he does trust you. He is wary though. A sliver of unease is still on him. But it is on every parent, the fear that their child may do something wrong. It is in my father too. The thing that is stopping complete faith is your forgiveness of yourself.”  
He noticed her watching him, so he turned, looking into her eyes. No lies, no distrust, no fear. Faith. He said in a small voice, “I fear I don’t know how to do that.”  
She reached out to touch his hand, “You earn it back with everything you do. Ask if you can help, spend time with your family. Give yourself time.”  
“You are very wise, my princess.” He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.  
“I try to.”  
They were silently watching the water when Loki asked, “May I ask something personal? You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.” She nodded, “Why did you tell me about your sister? My parents don’t know about her. They hardly knew you existed.”  
“You are the god of lies. I trust you to keep a secret, or to discover if I am lying.” He nodded but she continued, “Also, I trust you.” It swelled his heart, to hear those words.  
“Thank you, princess.”  
Loki walked her back to her room and they arranged another breakfast in her chamber, she shut the door and the raven- haired prince walked away, to see his father standing at the end of the hall.  
“Loki, what are you doing at the Princess’ room?”  
He straightened, Leiyah was right, he was the god of lies, “Thor was busy this evening, I showed her the lake.”  
His father’s eye narrowed, “You were on your best behavior?”  
“Yes, father. I know how important this alliance is.”  
“Very well. Come, let us eat as a family tonight.” It warmed his heart. 

The next morning the prince was walking to Leiyah’s chamber, knocked and a servant opened the door.  
The room was being cleared out, “Where is the princess?”  
“My lord, the princess and her father departed an hour ago. Urgent news came for them and they left in a hurry.”  
“Does my father know?”  
“Yes, my lord. Your father was informed.”  
He looked around the room to find the book on the bedside table. A piece of paper was stuck in it, had she not been able to finish it? He walked over, found the paper was at the end. It had some writing on it, he pulled it out. 

My prince,  
I am sorry for not telling you goodbye. I had just finished the book when my father informed me, we would be leaving immediately. I don’t know what is happening, but I wish I could have said goodbye to you. I have enjoyed these two days immensely, and I do hope you will keep your word and write me, as I will you. I hope to have gained a friend in you.  
The book was spectacular. I wish we could have discussed it. I understand why you like it so much. I will inquire in our library if we have a copy, maybe I will need to have a new cover fashioned as well. Please send me more book titles you have read, so I can do so as well.  
I wish you the best, my prince. Forgive yourself and don’t doubt yourself. You are not who you were.  
Thank you again for a wonderful time. I wish we could have explored the library for books from Alfheim.  
I hope to see you again.  
Yours,  
Leiyah. 

Loki read the letter three times, then put the letter back into the book and vowed to keep it in his private library from now on. Wishing on the stars that would listen, that he would get to see the princess again, whose eyes resembled the stars he loved.


End file.
